pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Chinchou
|} Chinchou (Japanese: チョンチー Chonchie) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 27. Biology Chinchou is a small, round, blue fish-like Pokémon with a pair of tiny white fins and two small blue feet. Chinchou's eyes have unique pupils that are shaped like plus signs. It has two antennae that are positioned on its rear like two tails. There is a yellow teardrop-shaped orb at the end of each antenna. The electricity-generating cells in these antennae create so much electrical power that they even make Chinchou tingle slightly. Chinchou charges up its electric attacks by absorbing energy through its two antennae, and flashes its electric lights to exchange signals with others. Chinchou tends to lurk on the dark , rarely ever coming up to the surface. However, it has demonstrated the ability to walk on land. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Chinchou's first major appearance was in Takin' it on the Chinchou, under the ownership of Dayton. Trinity used a Chinchou in her battle against Misty in the Whirl Cup in The Perfect Match!. It reappeared in a flashback in Espeon, Not Included. Multiple Chinchou also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Minor appearances Chinchou first appeared in Pikachu And Pichu. Two Chinchou appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. One was swimming in a lake, while the other one was swimming in a pool in a Pokémon Center. Chinchou is one of the Pokémon that was seen in the lake with crystal in As Clear As Crystal. Multiple Chinchou were among the Pokémon living in Lake Slowpoke in Enlighten Up!. A school of Chinchou appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Also, two Chinchou along with a escorted over to and ' boat and another one competed in the Tour de Alto Mare. Multiple Chinchou appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Juan has a Chinchou that appeared in The Great Eight Fate!. A Chinchou also appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. Multiple Chinchou made cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Chinchou appeared in Up Close and Personable!. Multiple Chinchou appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Multiple Chinchou appeared in ''An Undersea Place to Call Home!. Three Chinchou appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Chinchou appeared in SM005, in a fantasy. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Two wild Chinchou appeared in the waters that surrounded the Seafloor Cavern in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Chinchou were first seen in Number One Donphan, encountered by during his search for his , where he caught multiple of them to avoid being electrocuted and later released them. In Teddiursa's Picnic a Chinchou appeared in its Poké Ball after the wild Granbull had spit out all the Poké Balls it stole to get attention about its dislocated jaw, it was later returned to its owner by Wilton afterwards. Misty is later seen with a Chinchou in Chinchou in Charge, using it to light up the area behind the Tohjo Falls. A Chinchou was one of the Rental Pokémon used by in his Battle Factory challenge. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Chinchou are the main bumpers on the Ruby Field. Hitting a nearby button will change the formation from three floating in place, to three moving around, to just the one moving around. They will occasionally disappear and be replaced by or . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , and , Olivine City , Vermilion City , Cinnabar Island, Pallet Town, New Bark Town ( or )}} , , , and , Olivine City , Vermilion City , Cinnabar Island, Pallet Town, New Bark Town ( or )}} |} |} |} |} ( )}} ( )}} , , , , , and , New Bark Town, Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island ( or )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} and }} |} |} , Driftveil City (Fishing)}} |} |} )}} , , , , , and (Underwater)}} |} |} , Akala Outskirts}} |} |} In side games |} |} |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 9, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Puel Sea}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Coral Sea, }} |} |} |area=Beach: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: The Electrifying Tynamo}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 282}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Moonlit Island (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Secret Cove (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Light Screen Chinchou|English|United States|5|July 12 to August 8, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Light Screen Chinchou}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20|‡|'}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=171 |name2=Lanturn |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Although Chinchou is shown to have the ability to walk on land in the , in the games it can only be caught in water and it lacks a footprint. * The vowel sounds in Chinchou's English name are reverse of the vowels in its Japanese name. Origin It is based on an , more specifically the . Name origin Chinchou is a play on 提灯 ''chōchin ( ). Chonchie is a corruption of 提灯 chōchin (lantern). Also, チョウチンアンコウ chōchin-ankō is the name of the footballfish, a deep-sea fish similar to Chinchou's evolution, . Notably, 調和 chōwa is Japanese for harmony, describing the balance of Chinchou's water and electric types. In other languages ), and 調和 chōwa (harmony). |fr=Loupio|frmeaning=From |es=Chinchou|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lampi|demeaning=From |it=Chinchou|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=초라기 Choragi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=燈籠魚 / 灯笼鱼 Dēnglóngyú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Lantern fish" |hi=चिंचोउ Chinchou|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Чинчоу Chinchou|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Lampi fr:Loupio it:Chinchou ja:チョンチー pl:Chinchou zh:灯笼鱼